The new and distinct cultivar of table grape named ‘Compassion’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of ‘Ark. 2349’ (female parent; non-patented; non-released) and ‘Ark. 2304’ (male parent; non-patented; non-released) made in 2002. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 2006 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its potential as a table grape for utilization in the Mid-South and other areas of similar climate. The original vine was tested as Ark. 2932. The new cultivar is a green (white), seedless table grape which provides a significant advancement in fruit crispness and firmness beyond previous Arkansas developments along with having an exquisite fruity flavor and limited fruit cracking or skin splitting in the Arkansas environment.